A Valentine
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Patrick finds a valentine in his locker.


Author's Note: Forgive me, but for the sake of the story, the time frame is going to be a bit off in regards to breakups – I think. I can't remember the exact sequence of events and the months they took place. I do not own Perks of Being a Wallflower, but it's been out for a day and I can't believe I still haven't purchased it on DVD yet. What is wrong with me? Anyways, happy Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy!

A Valentine

It was Valentine's Day, and Patrick was bitter. He usually hated the holiday and thought it was super over-rated, though part of him had always wanted a valentine. When he was with Brad, of course they couldn't outwardly celebrate, but last year on February fourteenth, when he opened his locker, Patrick found a small heart shaped piece of construction paper tucked underneath his algebra book. It was a crude cut-out of a heart, but Patrick loved it. He didn't even mind that Brad had misspelled Valentine's Day. All that had mattered was that Brad had thought of him enough to do something like that.

This Valentine's would be different though. He and Brad were broken up. It had been a violent break up. Brad's father had beaten him pretty badly after catching the two of them together, and then of course there was that brawl in the cafeteria when Brad had called him that word. Patrick still felt his blood bubble when he thought back on that moment.

Charlie had told him when they were in the office together, Brad had thanked him for stopping it. That meant something, but Patrick's heart was still smarting from its wounds.

It didn't help matters when he walked down the hall towards his locker and saw Brad handing his girlfriend a huge balloon bouquet and a stuffed monkey holding a heart. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a brief moment, in the middle of the kiss, their eyes met. A blush crept across Patrick's cheeks and he became suddenly self-conscious of the fact that he had been watching them kiss. Something flashed in Brad's eyes, but it wasn't a mean sort of flash. Patrick couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it…loneliness?

"If I had it my way, I'd slam him up against that locker and kiss him until his lips bruised," Patrick muttered, then with a look of horror he turned to Charlie and asked, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Charlie only nodded and Patrick sighed, "Sorry. I know I need to just get over it. Who am I kidding, I _am_ over it. I've moved on. Brad and I are completely done."

"Patrick…"

"It's true," Patrick tried to sound convincing, but Charlie knew better; it was one of the things Patrick loved about him, "So, any big plans?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. Mom and Dad are out for a date and I am by myself tonight."

"How gay would it be if I asked you if you wanted to go to King's or something for dinner tonight?"

"Not at all," Charlie smiled a knowing smile, "It'll be good for us to get out. And besides, Valentine's Day doesn't have to just be about couples. It's about celebrating all love."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Patrick?"

"I love you," Patrick swung his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"I know," Charlie nodded, and shruggingly said, "I love you too."

He didn't care. He did love Patrick. Patrick and Sam both. Sam. She hadn't come to school that day. Apparently she had skipped to visit Craig or something. Charlie tried not to think too hard on that.

After dropping Charlie off at his locker, Patrick made his way to his own. He turned around just in time to see the blonde pulling Brad by his hand towards their class – Music Appreciation. Their eyes met again and Brad cocked an eyebrow just for a moment as if to say, "Go on," before disappearing into the sea of students. Patrick bit his lower lip, puzzled.

He decided not to think too hard on it and returned to turning the combination on his locker. After swinging the aluminum door open, he saw it. There, underneath his Calculus book was a red piece of construction paper. Patrick turned to see if anyone was watching before unfolding it.

"Happy Valintine's," – same as last year.

Patrick felt his heart swell just slightly. He clutched the piece of crumpled paper to his chest and closed his eyes as the biggest grin spread across his face. He still had a Valentine after all.


End file.
